Non Random Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki Members Off Line Chatting
Category:Downtown Danville Rules To make sure we do not end up having another RAWEFC, we must establish some rules. Break them, and you will be asked to leave. Rules are as followed: *No profanity. *No roleplaying. :*Which means NO characters are to be talking AT ALL. *Please keep randomness to a minimum. *Arguments that happen in the forum, STAY in the forum. *You must say your username (or nickname) at the beginning of everything you say. :*Which means if you are an unregistered contributor, you may not use this forum. *Most of all, have fun! Chat Scuba: I can't believe were actually doing this, what if it becomme another rawefc? Phinello: I hope it won't. But as long as no one ruins it, we'll be fine. Meaning no Mary Sues. Ok? ;) Gurgy: This is gonna be awesome, don't you agree? RBH: *walks in* Hello, Hello, Hello! Scuba: @Regurg: I don't know, but I heard Rawefc wasn't exactly ideal. Gurgy: It was actually ok, until Iall messed things up. There is one thing from RAWEFC that i want carried over to here.... Scuba: oh, okay Dill: We'll see about that. Nan: *Walks in* Hey guys whats up ? Maddyfae: *Appears out thin air* Hi! So...... Cupcakey: *Appears from nowhere* Heey :D Phineas: Whoo! Now the party can start! Ferb: It is not a party without Daisy. Phinello: XD *knocking on the door* Poptart: *pokes her head in through door* Am I welcome? Fg10: Hello peeps! Can I come? Gurgy: Of course it's not actually a party until the person i care about most shows up... Goldy: *jumps in through window* Meeeeee? Maddyfae: Woo, more people! And, awww.... I wanted to be the only person to just randomly appear! Scuba: When I appeared, I just spoke, I did not give any explanation, so I was the first to randomly appear. :P Maddyfae: Well, I said it. :P Poptart: So, what shall we discuss first? Gurgy: No one responded to my last statment Goldy: I did! You didn't respond to MY statement... Poptart: Right, sorry. Who's gonna drag in TD? Goldy: AM I JUST INVISIBLE HERE!? Scuba: I'll do it. Gurgy: ...I was referring to Stacy, but ya her too Maddyfae: XD Are the characters really supposed to be here? Gurgy: Well, if you want me to be happy, yes Maddyfae: .....whatever. Then, Perry is now here! :D Jisu: (shoots through the wall) Hello! It was my B-day 2 days ago! And you guys didn't even notice it! *Perry walks through door* Maddyfae: PERRY! :D *hugs* Perry: Gyuyuyu...... Fadhil: No, you can't have canon characters here. This is not a roleplay forum. Gurgy: ...Faddy say what? Scuba: Don't worry Regurg, you'll learn to do without. Maddyfae: I just wanted to try... XD *canon characters disappear* Gurgy: Wait...no...stacy? *Eyes began to water* Fadhil: Ugh. You never understood the life with your loved ones a million lightyears away. Scuba: Sorry, Regurg. Gurgy: *Eyes water a bit more..* Maddyfae: Scuba, you forgot a comma! I'm bothered!! Fix your error! .... Gurgy: *Cough* Grammer Nazi *Cough* *watering continues* Maddyfae: Yea, I am..... ^_^ Fadhil: Here, eat this french fries with sweet tomato sauce. (Which is actually chilli) Gurgy: It's not gonna help *water* Scuba: I like chilli dogs. *Sonic Unleashed reference* *Scuba takes some chili, and puts it on a hot dog.* *Scuba takes out a radio and turns it on. Festive music blasts out of it.* Scuba: CONGA LINE! *lightning strikes a few meters away* Fadhil: Coincidental? Scuba: Oh no....*shouts to army* RETREAT! Gurgy: No amount of conga lines will make me happy Goldy: Even OVER 9,000 conga lines...? Gurgy: No. Monty: Hey!!! STOP IGNORING ME! *Crazy face* Ohh, chips. *Statrs stuffing self with nacho chips* Scuba: No roleplaying. Poptart: I'll go get Stacy and some chocolate ice cream. How does that sound? Goldy: Only one of them is a lie. Guess which? Poptart: But...but neither one of them was cake...*brain sparks and fizzles to death* Scuba: I say it was Stacy, the lie, since there is no roleplaying allowed. Gurgy: *fettle position* No stacy *repeats 500 times* Poptart: Can Poptart bring the ice cream ayway? Monty: No role playing? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........................This is the part where I die. *Scuba sees Goldy* Scuba: :O, when did you get here? I didn't see you. (Poptart kicks Monty to make sure he's dead) Poptart: Aww. Medical help for him, pleeeease? Monty: ("Dead").................................. (Whispering)PSST! I'm dead! *Scuba puts on gloves* Scuba: I got him. Monty:......................o_o............(whimper) mommy............ Scuba: He needs more medical attention then I can give him. I'll take him to the hospital. *Scuba picks up Monty and leaves.* Gurgy: no stacy.... Maddyfae: So................ I have no idea what to say... Dill: Have you heard of a story? Monty: I know! Mummify me! That way, I can be a bandaged Egyptian zombie! Phinello: (bans Monty) No RPing. >:) Gurgy: No Stac-wait why is DILL here then? Monty: X( (Banned) Maddyfae: Don't you think we should put the rules at the top of the forum? Scuba: Yeah, that Idea was in my head too...I got it. Maddyfae: I wrote it better. :P Scuba: We must hold a funeral for Monty... *Funeral March Plays* *TD walks in* TD: I am gone for what? 4 hours? And I already have missed so much.. So didja miss me? :D Gurgy: No Stac-oh TD! Cupcakey: *wakes up* Yamns...What did I miss? A lot I guess >.> Kaky: Hey guys, I'm randomly walking in! Sorry for letting Monty in this, but I'm a total noob and had no isea what made me "roleplaying" untile I saw the top of the rules page. (which is weird becasue half of my daily life is about playing MMO'RP'Gs on the internet for 16 hours strait :P) But don't worry, I took care of Monty...*Looks at Monty tied up in a closet* Muahaha!!!! Maddyfae: Hi! And actually, we just added the rules last night... Fadhil: I can see that clearly. Kaky: Riiiiiite......*Shiftyeyes* Phinello: (pushes Gurgy and TD close to eachother) Maddyfae: Jisu, I kept meaning to tell you happy birthday, but I kept forgetting! I remembered it was your birthday though! Happy Belated Birthday, anyway! Poptart: Ooh, Jisu? *instigates singing* Thiiiiiiiiis iiiiiiiiiiiis yoooooouuuur *begins clapping to a beat* birthday song, and it's not very long! Scuba: Took you long enough, TD. :P Kaky: Hey everybody! I have an extreamly hard riddle that I bet none of you will solve! Try, THIS!: "Study this paragraph and all things in it. What is vitally wrong with it? Actually, nothing in it is wrong, but you must admit that it is most unusual. Don't just zip through it quickly, but study it scrupulously. With luck you should spot what is so particular about it and all words found in it. Can you say what it is? Tax your brains and try again. Don't miss a word or a symbol. It isn't all that difficult?" Scuba: Is it that it has every letter in the alphabet, except for E, the most common letter used.in the english?language Kaky: O:..... how did you know!? *Head explodes* Scuba: To me, the letter E being the most used letter is a well known fact, I used it 14 times in this sentence. :P Goldy: Huh... I counted fifteen... every has 2, letter has 2, alphabet has 1, except has 2, e has 1, letter has 2, used has 1, english has 1, language has 1... 2+2+1+2+1+2+1+1+1... now it's thirteen... THAT DOES NOT COMPUTE BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM *HEAD EXPLODES* Scuba: That's why I didn't write out the number, and I did not count "E". Fadhil: Oohhh... that's why "E" is in the top of that eye test chart...thingy...you know with the smaller letters as you go down the chart? Che: I KNOW WHAT THAT IS! :D Fadhil: Che, you're not logged in. Kaky: Okay, see if you can solve THIS!: "How many "f"s are in this sentence? FINISHED FILES ARE THE RE SULT OF YEARS OF SCIENTI FIC STUDY COMBINED WITH THE EXPERIENCE OF YEARS" Scuba: One Beeper: EHHHHHH Kaky: Wrong! Not even remotly close! Scuba: "How many "f"s are in '''this' sentence?'' Kaky: Oh yeah, I guess I worded it wrong. I meant to say the paragraph under this sentence. Scuba: None. :P Kaky: Again, I worded it wrong, it doesn't have to be lower case. Scuba: Six Jisu:I say six as well. Wakko: Scuba, 1. Kaky, 3. And ollo. (to let users with slow coms take less time edit) Jisu: I will now go as Mathew﻿ now Kaky: You guys might be right, BUT YOU TOOK TO LONG! YOU LOOSE!!! YAY! *Throws confetti in the air and gives everyone party hats* Mathew: I have a riddle. How do you make six equalateral triagles using six sticks that are unbreakable, but can be over lapped? Izzy's got this in the bag. Scuba: I'm not gonna take all that time to explain it...wait, I don't think that's possible.. @Kaky : No, you just worded it really badly. :P Scuba: What's with the random link, I didn't add it....I can't take it off! Kaky: I'MMA GONNA RANDOMLY-A CHANGE-A THE SUBJECT-A!!! Let's talk about videogames! My all time favorite videogame series was the Mario series. My all time favorite Mario game series was the Paper Mario series. My all time favorite Paper Mario Game was Super Paper Mario. My all time favorite Super Paper Mario character is Francis. He's so HI-TECHNICAAAAAAL! Neeerrrrrr! Mathew:(makes Steve kick kaky off a cliff)I fixed it, scuva. Back to the riddles! Kaky: Hey, I'm the one who started the riddles! Scuba: No more riddles. :P How about rethorical questions? Scuba: If a train falls into the middle of a forest, and there is no one around to hear it, does it make a sound? Fadhil: I have been thinking of users to moderate this forum. Gurgy: ...I'm bored. Scuba: Like who? Scuba: Jisu: No roleplaying. Gurgy: Riddles are boring. I wanna do something else Scuba: It wasn't a riddle :P. It was a rethorical question. Gurgy: I still wanna do something else Che: Milk in a shoe? Maddyfae: Hm. I missed quite a lot.... And Scuba, it's rhetorical. :P Scuba: Here's another rhetorical question, why am I the grammar nazi, while Maddyfae is the spelling nazi? :P Maddyfae: Actually, I'm more like the "All things related to academics" Nazi.... Scuba: Mein Kampf... Maddyfae: I don't know what that means, but I'm sure it's something of slight annoyance.... You see, I'm a total nerd. TD: I am a geek (if anyone noticed) Gurgy: As an I. Che: Heh heh, German. Jisu:Fine. BTW, Korean. Who wants milk? Cupcakey: *random enters in discution* Romanian. @Maddyfae: Mein Kampf is a book(not sure if a book) wrote with the Nazi ideas, as I remember. @Jisu: Meee :D Tpffan: (walks in) Can I join? Maddyfae: Of course! Che: Mein Kampf is a book Hitler wrote, last I remember. Also, Romanian is a cool language. c: Tpffan: I don't like milk. Che: Me either... Fadhil: Eehh.. what did I miss? Jisu:I kicked Kaky off a cliff, does that count? Also, drink MILK! Tpffan: Milk is disgusting! It has a bad aftertaste! But ice cream is good. Gurgy: But...MILK IS AWESOME! Tpffan: MILK IS AWFUL! But it's your opinion. Che: One of my friends — eh, who am I kidding. Someone I know and don't particularly like that much likes milk. Just milk. I'm wondering what's wrong with her brains. Gurgy: ...I thought the only people who disliked milk were lactose intolerant people And i thought it was a universally loved drink!!! Jisu:IKR. who wants to jump off a cliff next? Also, my favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road. Also, milk AND freshly-baked cupcakes for everyone who wants it! Maddyfae: Milk and cupcakes?! Then, I make freshly baked chocolate chip cookies! :D Tpffan: I'll have cupcakes! Jisu:Alright! Maddyfae, let's have a bake sale competition! The one that is closetst to being sold out after 10:00 PST wins! Phinello: Stinks that RPing is banned. But then again it's mostly certain people's fault. Gurgy: And becuase that, it's boring and...no stacy.... Tpffan: It's not our faults that RAWEFC ruined everything. Phinello: Never said anyone in particular. But I personally blame IaLL. Jisu: Yes, Yes you should. Scuba: Mein Kampf means my struggle in German. Boy did I miss a lot... Fadhil: Yes we did. Maddyfae: @Scuba: Right... I knew I recognized it from somewhere! I just forgot... And to everyone: Buy chocolate chip cookies! They are amazing!! Fadhil: Of course they are! Maddyfae: And they are better than Jisu's cupcakes! XD Scuba: We didn't do the conga line yet... Jisu:I say I win. 1:0. Thanks Tpffan for the buying our milk and cupcakes! Also, CONGA TIME!!! Guess what Gurge, there is a life-sized Stacy sculpture at the bottom of Crator Lake! If you want it, I also have fresh water sub! Tpffan: But I didn't want the milk. Oh, well. (throws the milk away) Gurgy: ...There's a WHAT?! Jisu:A life-sized statue of stacy at the bottom of Crator Lake. I have a sub you can borrow Gurgy: GIMMIE Jisu:Here is directions to Crator Lake , OR. Also, you get a chainsaw+Albert set if make it back alive (Creator Lake is the deepest lake in the new world, so the lake would crush the sub.) Gurgy: One sec... *A minute later* Gurgy: *Returns with the statue* Done! Jisu:Hold on a sec. *a series of sewing machines, cartoon violence, and glass shopping Jisu:Here is your Albert doll with a working chainsaw Gurgy: No thanks i just want stacy *Hugs it* Tpffan: Wow, Gurgy. Cupcakey: Well... Does anyone want some Coca Cola? Tpffan: Yes! Cupcakey: *Gives some* Take them 'cuz they're still free xD Jisu:I prefer Sprite. I beleive that if I have coke, i"ll probably be mind-controlled Gurgy: *Keeps hugging statue* Cupcakey: I just got Coca Cola and orange juice >.> Che: Coca Cola... ): Tpffan: What's wrong with Coca Cola? Che: Coca Cola makes me think of Edd, and he's been re-diagnosed with leukemia. Jisu:I believe that Coca Cola's secrete ingredent is made to mind controll humans Tpffan: @Che: Oh.... Gurgy: Wait Edd...from Ed,Edd, N Eddy? Che: Edd from Eddsworld. He's a legit person. Gurgy: ....Oh. Well, coke rules! TD: Edd Matt and Tom rule!!!! Scuba: I seriously don't get how easily we stray off the original topic... Tpffan: What was the original topic? Scuba: I don't know, we are so off, I forgot. Cupcakey: Poor Edd :( I have a classmate that is a very big fan of Eddsworld, she has all their videos on her phone. Fadhil: That's why kids, stay out of the sodas. Cupcakey: Why is everybody so quiet? Scuba: I hate how chatrooms like this are forgotten. Phinello: Yep. In fact, almost every community article has been forgotten. Che: I didn't forget about this, I just have nothing to contribute. :I Kaky:*Randomly jumps in with his PS3* CHU CHU CHU CHU CHUUUU! OMG After weeks and weeks and weeks of stalkingpage forums, online actions, and the "Pirate's Way to Pirated Games" sight, I finnaly got myself me verr own... (Pause for dramatic effect) PORTAL 2!!!!! IT'S SO AWESOME!!!!!! Cupcakey: I'm pretty sure that's enough to wake up a bunch of people xD Kaky: *Vigorously playing* OMG This is like the BEST game EVER! GLaDOS is so cool, (The main character person, Chell, is hot :P) And the game play is ADICTIVE!!!!! Topic: Annoying Users.... Maddyfae: That's right, I created the first real topic... You see, I don't know about you guys, but there are some users that are really getting on my nerves right now (No, I'm not talking about Gurgy XD). You know, all the users who are new (Well, actually not all of them are new...) and don't seem to get the rules AT ALL and show NO respect... -.- Cupcakey:Well... I'm the first to reply(and I don't know if my phone will submit all my message-I'm at grandma,and I'm amazed that there is internet),and: 1.I hope I'm not one of them. 2.I guess this is a new episode of "As Fanon Turns" 3.They(annoying users) will calm down, if not, maybe a little ban will help them to take that decision >:D *insert random evil laugh* Tpffan: I show respect....or at least try to. Right now, one user is mad about the edited picture rule, and she wants all the admins to be banned. The admins can't stand her. TDR97: (pops in) Trust me my first friend here has been so annoying to me I even removed her as a friend Tpffan: Who's your first friend? Che: Admins don't get blocked unless they do something really sacrilegious. That's what she doesn't understand. She thinks admins are closer to regular users than they actually are. TDR97: I feel RBH was my first friend here but now i feel completely ignored and insulted by her Tpffan: @TDR97: That sucks. @Che: The user who makes the edited pictures for the "Patricia and Florence" stuff needs to stop. Che: Indeed. TDR97: @Tpffan Yeah i'm gonna tell you something unbelievable through email if i do here i might get blocked Tpffan: Okay. Maddyfae: Yea, the "Patricia and Florence" user is one of them getting on my nerves.... Mystic blue was another... I don't get it how people just can't follow rules! TDR97: Yeah some new users are so arrogant thinking they know everything TDR97: @Tpffan Would it be wrong if i put her as my nemesis (she's been irritating me A LOT lately) Che: Yes, it would. Gurgy: She too irrates me, but i reserve my Nemesis slot for someone special. Maddyfae: Which is now whom? \ Gurgy: Currently, i am enemy-less. TDR97: @CHe Okay @Maddy Do you think everyone likes you Phinello: I'm annoyed by Trixie Buttercups and whoever made Patricia, Florence and their so-called friends. Maddyfae: @TDR: No. I know there are plenty of people who don't like me... TDR97: Ditto i even sometimes feel my family are some of them Phinello: @TDR: That's so sad. Why do you think that? TDR97: My sister does everything she can to make me miserable, my brother doesn't like it when i do anything, and i feel my mom only punishes me Tpffan: @TDR97: Your family sounds like Doof's family; the parents are rude and the kids are rude. Is this part of the reason why you don't like Roger or Doof's parents? TDR97: Yes my parents are nice to me but they have awful tempers and they are too easy to break Phinebella4Ever: Am I an annoying new member? TDR97: @Phinebella Not at all we are referring to the users who think they know more about the wiki than the admins you are willing to ask for help Phinello: What he said. Gurgy: I saved the page! But *Sigh& I miss my first nemesis...